digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World
January 28 1999 May 23 2000 July 6 2001 |genre = Adventure |modes = Single, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) ELSPA: 3+ OFLC: G8+ |platforms = PlayStation |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon World is a video game by Bandai on the PlayStation, released in 2000, about the Digimon virtual pets. It has four sequels, Digimon World 2, Digimon World 3, Digimon World 4 and Digimon Digital Card Battle. The storyline focuses on a human brought to File City on File Island by Jijimon to save the island. Digimon have been losing their memories and becoming feral and the city has fallen into disarray. The goal of the player, who is represented by a young boy whose name is given as "Hiro/Hero" (this is a common Japanese naming convention for RPG protagonists), is to save the island by helping Digimon recover their memory and return to the city. As it came before the anime in Japan, it is very strictly based on the Virtual Pets. The gameplay revolves around raising a single Digimon from its Digitama form, hatching into a Fresh, up through In-Training, Rookie, Champion, and with work, Ultimate. A Digimon partner will die with age, and return to an egg eventually, so the player has to raise it again. Fans of the anime will be familiar with the sixth stage, Mega, however this game was made prior to the Pendulum series of pets, which introduced Mega level. To raise a Digimon partner, the player must train it, feed it, let it rest and take it to the bathroom. The other main part of gameplay is battle. The player's partner Digimon fight the Digimon that have become aggressive due to a crisis on File Island. Partner Digimon begin the game with a few basic skills, but acquire more as they progress in levels through the game. Digimon In The Game List of obtainable Digimon There are 65 Digimon in the game that a partner Digimon can become. All Rookie, Champion and Ultimate forms which can be acquired without cheating are also available as Digimon to recruit to File City, with the exceptions of Seadramon, MegaSeadramon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon. Non-Playable Digimon *In-Training :*DemiMeramon *Rookie :*Aruraumon :*ClearAgumon :*Dokunemon :*Goburimon :*Hagurumon :*ModokiBetamon :*Muchomon :*Otamamon :*Psychemon :*Sharmamon :*SnowAgumon :*SnowGoburimon :*Tentomon :*ToyAgumon :*Tsukaimon *Champion :*Akatorimon :*Darkrizamon :*Flarerizamon :*Fugamon :*Gekomon :*Geremon :*Gotsumon :*Guardromon :*Gururumon :*Hyogamon :*IceDevimon :*Icemon :*J-Mojyamon :*MoriShellmon :*MudFrigimon :*NiseDrimogemon :*Piddomon :*PlatinumSukamon :*RedVegiemon :*Rockmon :*Saberdramon :*SandYanmamon :*ShimaUnimon :*Soulmon :*Tankmon :*Weedmon :*Yanmamon *Ultimate: :*BlueMeramon :*Brachiomon :*Cherrymon :*KingSukamon :*MasterTyrannomon :*Meteormon :*Myotismon :*ShogunGekomon :*Tekkamon :*Vermilimon :*WaruMonzaemon :*WaruSeadramon *Mega: (None of these are given an official level classification in the game) :*Jijimon :*Machinedramon Trivia *Despite the Mega level not existing at the time of the game's creation, five Mega level Digimon are in the game. Those who have actual level classifications are classed as "Ultimate". *Several infamous glitches exist in the game (most prominently in NTSC copies). Examples include the game freezing when the player tries to access Giromon's Juke Box (which only appears to happen in NTSC copies) and the player being unable to move on the floor after speaking to a Mojyamon a lot of times, requiring an Auto-Pilot to quickly escape. *Giromon's Juke Box contains a track for the Underground Lab of the Grey Lord's Mansion, which is not used in the actual area itself (the Grey Lord's Mansion theme is used). The theme is very similar to the theme for the Secret Beach Cave, but slightly higher in pitch and with different instruments. *In all versions, the text given on each Digimon card appears in Japanese. *Whenever the player confronts MetalMamemon to battle or for a game of curling, the title of the Digimon is given as MetalGreymon instead of MetalMamemon. External links * }} Category:2000 video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Digimon video games ja:デジモンワールド pt:Digimon World